Married to My Captor
by bloody-unicorns
Summary: Isabella Swan is no stranger to being kidnapped. She gets taken, her parents pay ransom, and she's home by midnight. But this time is different, her captor doesn't want her parents money. Instead he wants her hand in marriage. Will she be able to find love in all the lies and deciet? And how will she cope with being wife to a mob bosses son, who's set to take his place? A/H
1. Hello to you too

AN: Disclaimer - Twilight and all the characters are Stephanie Meyers

* * *

Bright lights and loud voices permeated the blackness surrounding my mind. I vaguely recognized the fact that I was being moved, though I was helpless to stop it. Then I was once again thrust into unconsciousness.

* * *

You know what I hate? When someone wakes you up from up a deep sleep, I mean who does something like that. I'll tell you who… the guy who is currently shaking me awake, rudely I might add.

Groaning, I try to roll over, try and then fail. My legs are bound and so are my hands, preventing me from moving, which sucks, because I'm tied to a chair and it's really uncomfortable. I slowly force my eyelids open, squinting in the bright light. When I turn my head to take in my immediate surroundings, I once again let out a sigh. Unhappy that I have been put in this position again, for the third time in not even that many years, I shouldn't be surprised though, I've probably spent more time in empty warehouses than I have at home.

"Oh good… You're awake." I hear a male voice to the left of me, turning my head a little more I am able to take in his features, and I have to admit, he's a little creepy… and weird, can't forget weird, with his slicked back blond hair and piercing blue eyes. I think I'm going to call him CWD, creepy weird dude, it's fitting. "I was worried I may have hit your head a little too hard… That wouldn't have made the boss happy."

Pursing my lips together I try to keep my retort from passing through them, I've learned in these situations it's better to keep quiet, too bad I failed. "Oh yeah, that would've been bad." I speak with fake sympathy. "I would've hated for you to have had to break the news to him, I'd of offered to help, but I would've been dead." I roll my eyes when I finish speaking.

Narrowing his sharp blue eyes, he glares at me; I think he even growls a little. I fight to keep the smirk off my face, but my efforts are in vain. Even when I hear a resounding slap, feel a sharp sting on my cheek, and taste copper in my mouth, I can't find it in me to regret my decision, though I do loose the smirk.

CWD gets close to my face, to close if you ask me, his blue eyes boring holes in to mine. "That shut you up didn't it?" He asks, I hate guys like him, power hungry jerks that prey on the weak. So I do the only thing I can think of, I spit in his face.

Let me tell you, he didn't like that very much. When his hand finds purchase in my hair and he yanks my head back, I think I whimper. CWD leans in close until his lips are brushing my ear and the whispers.

"I feel sorry for the boss's son, when he finds out how much of a spoiled little brat you are he's not going to be too happy." I whimper again, this time in fear when I feel the sharp point of a knife dig into my throat, though not enough to break the skin. "Maybe I should take care of the problem of his future wife right now." As if to make his point, he digs the knife in a little deeper, until I can feel a drop of blood rolling down the side of my throat. But I don't feel any of that, because the only thought going through my head was _DID HE JUST SAY FUTURE WIFE?_

* * *

AN- Hope you liked it...

P.S. I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that reviews where clinically proven to make your fingers type faster... I'm just sayin'


	2. Those are some nice genes

AN: Disclaimer - Twilight and all the characters are Stephanie Meyers

*MTMC*

I've never been engaged before, but I'm pretty sure that someone has to propose first. Though I could be wrong, maybe this is how all the cool guys are doing. First you have someone kidnap your object of affection, rough 'em up a bit, then drop the news that their already engaged. Doesn't that sound exciting? Well it's not, trust me.

* * *

"W… W… Wife! What are you talking about! I can guarantee you that I am not engaged to anybody!" I yell and give CWD my best make-you-pee-your-pants-because-I-look-so-scary glare, but it doesn't work because the next thing I he's throwing his head back and roaring with laughter. It was pretty insulting, to say the least.

Once CWD's laughter stops he says "Well you are now Sweets." _Sweets? Now he's calling me Sweets, just a minute ago he had a knife to my throat. I swear this man's bipolar._

Just as I'm about to respond with a witty remark that'll no doubt get me in trouble, his phone saves the day. CWD looks down at the caller I.D. and then he glances at me, before he walks outside.

Well that wasn't suspicious at all.

A few minutes later CWD comes back in a smirk adorning his lips, and immediately I know I'm in trouble. When he walks over to my chair my beliefs are confirmed.

"It's time to meet the boss." Is all he says as he picks up my chair and takes me to the door. He sets me down before he opens them and reaches around to his pocket. When he produces a blindfold, I can't say I'm surprised, but that doesn't mean I like it

When my blindfold is firmly in place, we're on the move again. I'm jostled about as I'm put into what I assume is the back of a van. I really hope he secured my chair, or else this is going to be a painful ride.

The Vehicle rumbles to life beneath me, when he puts it into drive, I whimper, the threat of the possible impending pain is enough to make me want to cry out. When he starts moving, my chair topples forward, my forehead slams against the floor of the van, and this time I do cry out, before darkness envelopes me for the third time today.

* * *

This time when I become conscience I have a pounding headache, and I'm vaguely aware that I'm being untied, though I can't open my eyes yet.

"What did you do to her?" I hear an angry voice ask. "You were supposed to deliver her safely!" Whichever asshole is talking need s to lower his voice, it's been steadily becoming louder and I have a pounding headache.

"I… I… I don't know, sir. She was fine before we left." Ha… CWD sounds scared shitless, that almost makes up for him making me hit my head. Almost.

"You don't know?" Loud guy says in a creepy calm tone, his voice sends chills down my spine. There's a silence and I'm assuming that CWD nodded his head, because LG starts to talk again, well more like scream actually. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT KNOW!" His loud voice makes me whimper. "We'll finish this later, she's waking up. You're dismissed." The sound of a door opening the closing, clues me into CWD's departure. Then I feel hands at the back of my head, untying the blindfold.

When the blindfold is removed I apprehensively peel my eyes open. And the site before me makes me gasp. The man in front of me is about as close to perfection as one could get. With his copper colored hair, vivid green eyes, and his sharp and very lick-able jaw.

"Um… Who are you, exactly?" Normally I wouldn't ask, but since I might be here a while it's probably a good idea to start taking names. Well, at least that's what I tell myself.

"My name's Edward, but you can call me your fiancée." He grins crookedly and holds out his hand. I swear my next thought is that my kids are going to be adorable, if I have to have his children.

*MTMC*

AN: So... I'd love to know what you think so far? Let me know

10 reviews and you guys get another chapter


	3. Men are complicated

AN: Disclaimer - Twilight and all the characters are Stephanie Meyers

I decided I couldn't wait for ten reviews, so I uploaded anyways. Enjoy!

*MTMC*

All I can do is stare at his hands, he has really long fingers. The clearing of Edward's throat brings my eyes back up to his face. His lips are turned up into a smirk, damn him.

Slowly, I reach my hand out to touch his, but before I make contact he moves forward and gently grips my wrist. When he looks at it, his eyes darken and I'm pretty sure he growls.

"Did my wrist do something wrong?" I ask, with one of my eyebrows raised questioningly. His eyes snap up to meet mine as soon as the words leave my mouth. A slight shake of his head is all he gives, but I won't look away until he explains his behavior.

Edward sighs and looks away before muttering, "He hurt you." _Huh…_ I look at my wrist. _Oh…_ that. There are marks on my wrist from the ropes, they don't hurt, but his concern makes me angry.

"Why do you care?" I ask harshly, sneering at him. His eyes meet mine again and he looks almost… hurt? "I mean, it is your fault." My tone is still hard, and when I look at his face I almost regret what I said, but I can't find it in me to care.

"What?" His tone is incredulous and his are wide. "How is this possibly my fault?" He sounds strangely offended.

"Oh, of course, what was I thinking? Blaming this on you, obviously you had nothing to do with me being kidnapped. I mean, it's merely coincidence that I'm supposed to be marrying you, right?" His eyes flash with anger, so quick I almost missed it, before he smothers it with indifference.

"Is that what you think?" He's angry, and his tone is harsh. "Do you really believe that I wanted you to be taken from your family?" His tone is softer and more inquisitive this time, like he really wants to know. I only nod yes in response. When he sees that, he turns and walks to the window on the other side of the room, looking outside. And for the first since Edward took my blindfold off me I take in my surroundings. The room, if you can call it that, is huge. It's decorated in brown and cream colors. The sleigh bed pushed up against the wall adjacent to the one with the window is adorned with a light blue bed spread, it looks like heaven to me after the day I've had. I'm pretty sure I can hear it calling my name, _Bella, Bella, Bella._ Before I can finish looking at the rest of the room, Edward's making his way back across the room.

When he approaches me his lips are pursed and his eyes are hard. He reaches down and grabs my hands which were resting on my lap, and uses them to haul me up and out of my chair. He tugs on my hand until I follow him to the door. When we get there he opens it and walks out into the hall pulling me after him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to see my father."

"Why?"

"So he can explain things to you?"

"Why can't you explain things to me?"

"Because you don't seem to like me very much."

"Oh, right. Forgot about that."

"Sure you did."

"But what if I don't like your dad either?"

He stops walking then. "Then that's too bad, because we're already here." We're standing in front of a big oak door. Edward raises his hand, knocks, and then he waits patiently.

When we hear a gruff "Come in," from the other side of the door, he reaches out grips the doorknob, turns it to the right and pushes the door open.

_Here goes nothing._

*MTMC*

AN: Did you like this chapter? Review and let me know.

If you guys can reach 25 reviews, I'll definitely post as soon as possible. But I'll probably update even if you don't.

So… until next time.


	4. Meeting my future father in law

AN: Disclaimer - Twilight and all the characters are Stephanie Meyers

*MTMC*

I'm sitting in my room, having just got back from talking with the man who ordered his people to kidnap me, and all I can feel is anger. And the worst part is it's not directed at him, but at my parents. Out of all the nineteen years of my life, I don't think I've ever felt this angry.

My mind is reeling with the information that has just been given to me. Loads of questions are running circles around my brain.

_How could they do that?_

_Why would they do that?_

_What were they thinking?_

_Why didn't they tell me?_

But worse than the questions, was the knowledge that I would never know the answers. Because according to Mr. Cullen, Edward's dad, I'm not allowed to see my parents. Not that I'm even sure I want to, but still the thought of never seeing them again is disheartening.

* * *

*Flashback*

_Edward and I enter the room, my hand still in his, and the first thing I notice is the man sitting in the high backed chair behind a big mahogany desk. When he sees us enter he rises._

"_Ah, Edward my boy, nice to see you again, son. I see you've brought Isabella with you." He glances over Edward's shoulder at me and smiles, which does nothing to calm my nerves. "Take a seat." He says gesturing to the chairs on the other side of his desk._

_It isn't until me and Edward are seated, that his dad finally sits back down. "So I take it you have questions?" he addresses me, but he's looking at Edward. They're having some kind of silent conversation and when Edward looks in my direction, I know it's about me._

"_Um… yes, sir." I answer. He brings his eyes back to me, and nods his head._

"_Very well, what are they?" I wasn't expecting him to be so blunt, but whatever floats his boat I guess._

"_Why am I here?" If he can be blunt, then so can I._

"_To marry my son, I thought you knew that."_

"_Yeah, but why me?" _

"_Hmm… How do I put this?" He pauses, clearly thinking, then he says, "Your parents and I made a deal." I blink._

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three times._

"_You did what?" I don't think I heard him right._

"_I made a deal with your parents." Oh, I did hear him right. That means…_

"_My parents know you took me!" It's not a question, but Edward's dad nods anyway._

"_Yeah." Now I'm mad, with good reason too._

"_THEN WHY THE HELL, DID I HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THIS, IF THEY KNEW I WAS GOING TO BE TAKEN! I MEAN COULDN'T THEY JUST DROP ME OFF! I COULD'VE AVOIDED GETTING KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS A WHOLE BUNCH OF TIMES! NOT TO MENTION THE UNWANTED BONDING TIME I SPENT WITH CWD!" Sometime during my ranting I had stood up and started pacing. I'm out of breath from yelling and my head is pounding again. But to make it worse, Edward and his dad are both staring at me with their mouth's hanging open. That makes me even angrier. "Close your mouths, before you start catching flies." I growl._

_Edward is the first to respond, "Um… Who's CWD?"_

"_That asshole you had kidnap me." I say glaring._

"_You mean James?" He's confused._

"_If that's what you call him."_

"_Why do you call him CWD?" What is this, a job interview, I thought I was supposed to be asking the questions._

"_Because he's creepy, he's weird, and he's a dude. Hence the name, creepy weird dude, or CWD." _

"_Oh… I see, Why is he an asshole?." Jerk._

"_You mean beside the fact that he kidnapped me?" Edward nods in response, and just as I'm about to answer, his dad cuts in._

"_As interesting as this conversation is, we do have something to discuss." Oh right, the whole, parents making a deal with my kidnapper thing. This should be fun, not. "To answer your question, they didn't drop you off because they needed it to look like a kidnapping, for the press."_

_Right the press, why didn't I think of that._

"_Okay, but why did they make a deal with you in the first place?" That makes him frown._

"_I can't tell you that."_

"_Why?" _

"_I promised your parents I wouldn't tell you." Fuck that, I want to know._

"_Well, can I ask them myself then?" Say, yes._

"_No." Dammit_

"_How come?"_

"_You can't contact them. We need it to look like a kidnapping, that can't happen if you call them up to chat." Oh right, well that sucks._

"_So, MR. um…"_

"_Cullen."_

"_MR. Cullen, what do we do now?"_

"_Why, we plan a wedding, of course." He answers jovially._

_I just growl in response_

*MTMC*

AN: What did you think? Review and let me know.

'Till next time.


	5. I hope we're having bacon

AN: Disclaimer - Twilight and all the characters are Stephanie Meyers

A lot of people are asking for longer chapters, but if I put longer chapters there will be fewer updates. So, review and let me know if you'd rather have short chapters with quick updates or long chapters with a longer wait between chapters.

*MTMC*

_Hands caressed my body, while his lips danced with mine. Moans filled the air, through the haze of pleasure I felt him pull back, causing me to open my eyes, and when they met with his I gasped. Dark and hungry, his eyes matched his voice when he said, "You're mine."_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

I roll over onto my stomach and pull my pillow over my head, trying to get back to my dream.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

My plan's not working to well, apparently. I sit up, looking for the offending noise maker and when I find it I groan, it's all the way across the room. I wonder what would happen if I leave it on. Maybe someone will come in and turn it off for me. I shake my head at my thoughts; this room is probably sound proof, knowing my luck. Slowly I rise out of bed towards the alarm clock, when I get there I huff in frustration. This is no ordinary alarm, because I can't find a snooze button or the off button. So I do what any sane person would do in my predicament, I launch it at the wall.

The noise is loud, really loud. Oops…

Not even a minute later there's someone opening my door. Guess the room wasn't soundproof after all. Good to know.

The door opens to reveal Edward, he doesn't look too happy; in fact I think he's glaring.

"Oh, Edward… What brings you here?" My acting skills are phenomenal.

"Don't play coy. What are you doing in here?" Guess my acting wasn't as good as I thought it was. He still seems suspicious and mad, don't forget mad.

"Um… nothing?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Uh huh, right." He presses his lips together and glances behind me. Then he looks back at me. "And how exactly did the alarm end up in a pile of nuts and bolts against the wall?" He asks amusedly, at least he's not mad.

"It's technically your fault that happened." Maybe I should've just unplugged it instead.

"Yeah?" I nod.

"Yep it wouldn't turn off, so I threw it at the wall."

"How does that make it my fault?" Does he have to be so dense?

"Well I didn't ask for it to be put in here, I mean, who puts an alarm clock in their captive's room anyways? Isn't there some kind of Kidnapper's etiquette you're supposed to follow?" Edward's smirking with both eyebrows raised.

"The book store said they didn't carry that book when I asked, but I can check online if you like?" I glare, asshole.

"Was there anything else you needed?"

"Yes actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come down for breakfast and meet the rest of the family." I groan.

"There are more of you?" He chuckles.

"Yep," No time like the present I guess.

"Alright then bubbles, let's go." Ha, bubbles. I like it.

"Now?" Well, duh?

"Yeah, I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" If you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right?

"Aren't you going to change?" Is he always this stupid?

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must've been in such a hurry to get kidnapped, I forgot to grab my overnight bag."

"Never mind then, I'll have Alice get you some new clothes."

"That's nice can we go eat now?" He nods

"Yeah, let's go."

*MTMC*

AN: Next up, breakfast with the family.

Review and tell me what you thought.

P.S. Don't forget to let me know whether you want short chapters with quick updates or long chapters with a longer wait between chapters.


	6. JELLYBEANS ARE MADE OF WHAT?

AN: Disclaimer - Twilight and all the characters are Stephanie Meyers

*MTMC*

Right…

Left…

Left…

Right…

Down a flight of stairs…

Left…

Right…

Right…

"Are we there yet?" I swear I've lost five pounds already.

"Almost."

"How far is almost?" 'Cause I'm starving.

Edward shrugs.

"You know you're not much help."

"And you're not very quiet." Really, huh, who would've thought?

"That's offensive." I'm pouting; I wonder if he feels bad yet?

"It was meant to be." Guess that answers my question.

"You know for all the trouble you've pu-" Edward's hand covers my mouth before I can finish talking.

"We're here." YES! Ladies and gentlemen, we have made it to the kitchen. Let's all give a nice round of applause.

"Oh, thank God, I thought I was going to starve to death before we got here."

Edward chuckles, "Quite being so dramatic."

"I'm not dramatic." I huff.

The dining room table is huge, but the best part is it's covered in food. My mouth's watering and my stomach is rumbling. All twelve of the chairs are empty. But the best part is, there's bacon.

"Where's your family? I thought you said they were eating with us." I look up to Edward for his answer.

"They are, but I wanted to make sure we got here before Emmett." Um… Am I the only one who's confused? Edward must pick up on my confusion, because he's quick to clarify. "If Emmett had gotten here first, there wouldn't be any food left for anyone else.

"Oh… Okay."

*MTMC*

I'm shoving a piece of bacon into my mouth when I hear them. I freeze, the bacon hanging half way out my mouth. Edward groans.

"Brace yourself," he warns. I'm sitting at the end of the table facing the entryway, so I can see them when they come in. There are four of them, two boys and two girls.

"I'm serious Jazz; jellybeans are made with bug cocoons." The first man says, the voice belongs to really big guy with brown hair; I'm almost relieved that they sent CWD to kidnap me and not him, almost.

"Em, that's disgusting." The other guy complains, this one's a blonde. And I have to agree with him, I don't think I'll ever be able to eat jellybeans again. "Why would you tell me something like that?"

"Uh, I hate to cut this fascinating conversation short, but I think you're scaring the new girl." One of the girls interrupts. She's short, really short, Shorter than me even. Then I realize what she said.

"Um… New girl's sitting right here." Did they not see me? Maybe I became invisible and didn't even know it.

Edward chuckles, "No, you're not invisible." They're all staring at me now.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" I think the stress is affecting my verbal filter. "Hi, I'm Bella, your new captive." I give a small wave.

"Not this again," Edward murmurs, but I hear him.

"What? It's true, you did have me kidnapped." Yep, I'm glaring. He groans. And Muscle Man laughs. I forgot they were still here.

The room is soon filled with awkward silence, I don't like awkward silence. "MMM… This is really good pig." I wave my bacon around.

It does the job because soon everyone is sitting done and eating. Once I know everybody's name, I ask Edward a very important question

"So Bubbles, What are we doing today? Are you gonna show me your dungeon." Edward glares at me, I don't think he likes his new name, or maybe it was the question.

"No, only my dad has the key." I blanch.

"He's kidding, sorta." It's the other female, Rose, I think. She's not very reassuring.

"What do you mean, sort of?" I really hope there's no actual dungeon.

"Well there is a basement, but everyone has a key." Yep, like I said, not very reassuring.

"Uh…" I'm not really sure what to say. Luckily Muscle Man comes to my rescue.

"Rose, baby, quite trying to scare her." I agree, she should quite trying to scare me.

"I wasn't trying to scare her, I was just telling her the truth." Somehow that's even worse. I don't think I'm hungry any more. Edward must notice.

"I think I'm going to take Bella for a tour of the house." He stands and I follow. I may not like him very much, but right now I couldn't be more grateful.

*MTMC*

A/N: I apologize for the wait, I had a hard time getting this chapter to flow. I'm still not sure it sounds good, but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer, so here it is. Anyways review and let me know what you thought.

'Till next time,

Bloody-Unicorns


	7. Who said eavesdropping was bad?

AN: Disclaimer - Twilight and all the characters are Stephanie Meyers

*MTMC*

"This is the library." Edward says, showing me a room with books lining the walls. There's even a couch, that's seated across from a fireplace.

"No, really? I thought it was the bathroom."

"Do you always have to be so sarcastic?" That's a good question.

"Do you have to always have to state the obvious?" I wonder if it's a mental disorder.

"No, only when I feel it's necessary." Interesting.

"No kidding, it's the same with my sarcasm."

Edward grunts, and then turns to leave the room. I guess that means this conversation's over. I follow him out of the room, because this house is huge, and I don't want to get lost.

"Where to now?" I think I've seen most of the house, but I could be wrong.

"Do you wanna see the garden?"

"I'm allowed to go outside?" I don't think Edward gets exactly how this kidnapping thing works.

"Yeah, it's not like we're keeping you prisoner here." That makes me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Then why bother having me kidnapped?" Am I the only one who's confused?

"Because, we're trying to keep you safe." He sounds really frustrated.

"From what?" I ask exasperated.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" I whine, I'm ashamed to say I even stomp my foot. Edward's face goes impassive, and then he speaks.

"It's all part of the plan." Even his voice is lifeless. What the hell is he talking about anyways?

"What plan?" He has once again managed to confuse me.

"Don't worry about it." Right, because that always works so well. "Let's just go to the garden." And with that he turns and walks away not even bothering to see if I'm following, so I don't. Instead I go the opposite direction; it's time to do a little snooping.

*MTMC*

When I first decided to snoop, I figured I'd talk to the rest of the family, see what they know. But it's really hard to talk to someone you can't find. So now here I am, just walking around aimlessly. I thought about trying to find Edward, but he's probably angry that I ditched him; I think it'd be in my best interest to avoid him for a while.

"Yes, Mr. Swan, I can assure you she's perfectly safe." That sounds like Mr. Cullen, he must be talking to my dad. But where is he? I look around, then I see it, the same door Edward took me to, the one that leads to Mr. Cullen's office.

"No, she doesn't know anything." I walk closer to the door.

"Have you heard anything from them since she's been reported missing?" Who's them?

"Yes, sir, I have someone watching you, just like we agreed." It goes silent for a moment, then I hear Mr. Cullen chuckle. "She didn't take it so well." That's absurd; I've been very understanding, mostly.

"We haven't set a date yet, but I'll be sure to let you know when we do." I glare; they must be talking about the wedding, just the thought makes me angry. "Of course, I understand, I'll call if I hear anything. Goodbye Charlie." Great, they're on a first name basis, I wonder if they discuss the news over coffee too.

I hear movement coming from behind the door. Not wanting to get caught, I take off down the hall towards what I hope is my room.

*MTMC*

When I'm finally able to locate my room I'm gasping for air. I had to dodge Edward all the way here, I almost got caught twice. So I ran the rest of the way. Now I'm tired, would it be wrong if I took a nap. Nah, probably not. I mean, what's the worst that could happen, Edward's already mad at me.

As soon as I lay down on my bed, I feel myself drifting off. The last thing I remember was wondering what we're gonna have for lunch_._ Don't judge, I like food.

*MTMC*

A/N – Did you like it? Review and let me know.

Also, how would you guys feel about a chapter in Edward's POV?


End file.
